


Black Russian

by HoneyGrunge



Series: Rhack Oneshots [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cheating, Come Swallowing, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, Good Dad Jack, Gun Kink, Inanimate Object Porn, M/M, Makeup Smearing, Moxxi is a bitch ok, Object Insertion, Office Blow Jobs, Personal Assistant Rhys (Borderlands), Rhys is Handsome Jack's Personal Assistant, Secret Relationship, Strained Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyGrunge/pseuds/HoneyGrunge
Summary: Jack orders Rhys's favorite drink.





	Black Russian

Rhys pauses before entering the office, Jack's requested Black Russian tinkling quietly in his hand. Excitement boils in his gut as he stares at the door, Jack's loud laugh echoing through the hallway behind him. The CEO and personal assistant have a sort of code system: a strawberry daiquiri means his unloving wife Moxxi is there, and a Black Russian means the coast is clear.

Rhys always prefers the Black Russians.

He finally pushes the access button and the door slides open. The PA walks up to Jack's desk, slim legs quivering with anticipation in his tight jeans. Jack turns from the twelve foot holovision mounted on the wall and gives Rhys a predatory grin, leaning forward to reach for something under his desk as the assistant sets the cold glass down with a tink.

"You're gonna have to be fast, Moxxi is docking in 15," Jack purrs, downing the drink and shoving himself away from the desk. A gun is clutched tightly in his left hand, and his right is already stroking his impressive cock. Rhys nods and circles over to Jack's side of the desk, obediently kneeling and planting kisses of praise up Jack's twitching length.

Jack slides the gun forward and cocks it, nudging it against Rhys's defined and eager lips. The assistant neglects the weeping shaft and his tongue slides up the cold metal's underside, pushing himself down onto the weapon until it bumps against the back of his throat. He lets out a throaty moan and roughly fucks the barrel with his talented mouth, glancing up at Jack seductively and taking over for him on the masturbation.

"Six sirens," Jack grunts, ramming the gun into Rhys's mouth until he chokes out a gag and saliva drips down his chin. 

"Moxxi never lets me point guns at her," he complains, biting his lip as Rhys swirls a thumb over his leaky red tip. His PA chuckles through the sucking, a proud smirk lifting the corners of his mouth. "She never even sucks me," he whines, bucking slightly into Rhys's tight fist.

"You should dump her for me, she doesn't deserve you," Rhys whispers as Jack's breathing quickens and he pulls the gun away. These telltale signs of an orgasm cue Rhys to shuffle forward and take the salty, fat glans between his lips and wiggle his tongue against the sensitive frenulum. He hollows his cheeks and blinks up at Jack as the cold metal is rearranged to push up against his temple. He's applied a tad of mascara, knowing it always riles Jack up, and his defined lashes flutter as the larger man lets out a desperate moan.

"You know I'd airlock the bitch...but Angel," Jack grunts as he white knuckles the arm of his expensive chair, flinging the gun onto the desk and slipping his large hand behind Rhys's neck. He shoves the submissive man down, desperate to release deep in his throat, and Rhys gags at his length. But he quickly adjusts, as always, and swallows to stimulate Jack as best he can. 

"Fuuuuuuuuck punkin," Jack groans loudly as his trimmed nails dig into Rhys's skin and his warm cum releases into the PA's throat. Moans of want whine out of Rhys as he eagerly swallows, choking for Jack and tearing to mess up the mascara. Jack's hand slips up to rub over Rhys's ECHO eye, smearing the mascara with a satisfied grin.

"Goddamn," Jack breathes as Rhys pulls away, his bulge tenting with unreleased need. Glancing at his watch, the CEO scowls, patting Rhys's hip in apology.

"Sorry babe, I'll help you out with that a little later," he promises as Rhys leans in to nibble his ear.

"As long as I get the bitch popsicle, I'm a happy man," Rhys chuckles as he turns to pick up the empty tumbler. Jack smacks his ass as he leaves, zipping himself up and placing the gun back in its hiding spot.

"That's why you're my favorite," Jack chuckles deeply as the door slides shut behind him.

Rhys sighs as he walks down the hallway, glancing at Moxxi with hatred as she struts to Jack's office with their daughter Angel. Just in time.

Being a potential homewrecker is more fun that he would've expected.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr and Twitter: Maedhros36  
> I hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
